


Hogwarts Falls

by penxacola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penxacola/pseuds/penxacola
Summary: 有时罗丝会想，若是世界不陷入这一场战争会如何。她或许会每天好好学习，应付写不完的论文、背不完的书；或许会一直打魁地奇，在七年级最后一场比赛打出MVP；或许在无聊的时候还是会和斯莱特林吵吵嘴；或许会N.E.Wts全O毕业，进入威森加摩成为一名律师，很大的可能会半路转行去当傲罗……她的未来曾经有那么多不同的可能性，但这都不存在了。霍格沃茨已经沦陷了，她将为她奋斗到最后。





	Hogwarts Falls

**Author's Note:**

> *僵尸背景

1\. 在一切的开始之前

  霍格沃茨在十月的最后一个周末接到疏散预警的，魔法部传来消息，萨瑟兰郡*的疫情超过了百分之三十，已经接近失控的边缘。晚餐上，麦格校长宣布了这个消息，就连桃金娘都从厕所出来，在拉文克劳长桌签前抽抽搭搭。礼堂静得吓人，天花板的魔法也无人有心更换，仍保持着前一天相似的星夜，不知道是不是巧合，黑暗、深刻，透着精亮的蓝光，像一匹陈年的天鹅绒。  
  “我们已经通知了所有学生的家长，一到六年级的学生被强制遣返；若是联系不到家长的将会被分别送回英国几个隐蔽的安全屋。七年级的学生有选择留下守卫的权利。对付僵尸很简单，头、脊椎、实在打不过便打腿，切割咒、铁甲咒、障碍咒。特殊时期依照第二百三十九号紧急预案以及《未成年巫师保护法》三千二十二条，魔法部的踪丝系统已经被完全废除了。”  
麦格所没有说的是，巫师们不需要为自己发出的任何保卫性质咒语负责，这导致了一些弊端和意外事件，但在这混乱的局面里已然微不足道。  
晚餐后，学生会主席和级长们被留下。罗丝见斯科皮走来，朝他挥了挥手；斯科皮面色忧虑，后面的级长们更是站不住脚，赫奇帕奇的男级长已经急得哭了起来。  
麦格校长对教授们吩咐好相关事宜，走了过来，一如往常地板着脸，但罗丝注意到她今天的尖顶帽比往常多一些褶皱。她朝大家点了点头，学生们也朝她礼节性地问好。“无限期停课前的最后五天，我希望你们都能把工作做好结尾。安全起见，两位级长在巡逻时集体行动。”  
安排完了工作，麦格把罗丝单独留了下来，面对得意门生的孩子，女人的面部线条未免柔和了起来。“韦斯莱小姐，你的母亲来信，基于你现在仍未成年，希望你能随你弟弟够回到伦敦，”末了，她又补充，“她在安全屋为你安排了一份后勤的工作——当然，这一切仍然由你决定。”  
  罗丝朝她道谢，表示自己会考虑一番。“后勤工作”，任雨果的木鱼脑袋都能听出是搪塞的借口。罗丝有时候会对自己感到害怕。她对身边的人进行完全剖析，即便是最亲密的人都难逃。她从来不说，也在心里谴责自己的客观。赫敏是女英雄，是这个时代还有以后所有时代女孩最想成为的人物；但她更是一位好母亲，她很了解自己的孩子，正如她知道自己一定会下定决心留下来。她在巫师内战里见证太多牺牲了，她随着年龄日益增添的感性让她舍不得失去，所以才要把孩子牢牢留在身边。  
  罗丝钻回被窝里，本来还想再看一会儿书，又想到接下来一周所有的课程都会是防御教学，再复习那魔法史又作何用。她看着头顶的红帘子，格兰芬多万年不变的装饰，好像是她那与生俱来的英雄主义。她把手塞到枕头背后，摸了摸魔杖，心跳得要蹦了出来。一年前，他们对于大西洋另一边的大陆遭遇的灾难仅有模糊的概念；人类遭受僵尸病毒的第二年，巫师们仍然固步自封，没有预测到病毒的强大，以为用魔法就能开辟出自己的伊甸园。她记得很清楚，六年级暑假的下午她与阿尔、莉莉、雨果在后花园里打魁地奇，院子里的桔梗、海棠还有小木槿被一阵炙热的夏风吹得花粉遍天，她赶紧捂住自己的口鼻免得又遭花粉过敏全身红肿的痛苦，飞到了陋居的屋顶上。她蹲在了歪歪斜斜的屋檐上，看着阳光一点点沉寂下去，花园里的地精仍然十年如一日的蠢笨，被路易斯和罗克珊丢来丢去，挣扎胖乎乎的手脚。她的父母和姨父小姨幻影移形到了院子里，她兴高采烈想下去迎接，却发现他们面色沉重。罗恩摇摇头，召集孩子们宣布沉重的新闻。  
  美国巫师已经陷入了混乱，他们的部长、副部长不抗敌力，在战争中相继感染病毒，被美国的傲罗制服，确定了毫无回转余地后在议会及个人的同意下施以处决。失去了一个制衡点的美国巫师政府只能走一步是一步，越来越多的巫师无处可逃，被僵尸包围，然后被同化。金妮叹了口气，道：“或许这就是人类的至暗时刻了，巫师和麻瓜都没有区别。”  
大洋彼岸的世界已经是人间地狱，但英国的巫师们仍装做无事发生，继续上课、上班。七年级开学，就传来了翻倒巷出现僵尸的新闻。罗丝那时候就知道他们距离美国那相似的境遇已经不久了，詹姆写信来说他受训的进度快了很多，很快就要成为正式傲罗了。  
  学校也在沦陷。一开始是伊法魔尼，他们将责任归咎于这座相对年轻的学校太过依靠麻瓜科技，但大家都明白不是这样的。僵尸不同于麻瓜，针对麻瓜的屏蔽魔法对它们不适用；对付阴尸的魔法原理来自打破控制者的魔法联路，它们被进食与繁衍的欲望自我驱动，同样不适用。  
  欧洲大陆上第一个失守的学校是布斯巴顿。正如特洛伊的故事一样，陷落是在深夜，从一个被咬的麻瓜出身女孩偷偷去上学开始，整个学校被内部侵蚀。在消息传来的那个早晨，罗丝的舍友，一个法国女孩便一蹶不起——她的哥哥在布斯巴顿工作。  
  和平安稳的假象维持了两星期，大家都试图正常生活，预言家日报上与英国魔法师电台都在抚慰人心，用一些傻乎乎的纪念日和70年代喜气洋洋的老歌昏天度日，直到德姆斯特朗被僵尸包围。直到现在，德姆斯特朗的人们仍陷在僵局中——他们无法打破千百年来掺杂着未知黑魔法与诅咒的防御咒，宛若瓮中之鳖，躲在古堡当中。  
英国是从从利物浦开始的，没过两周伦敦被大范围感染，这些都是赫敏写给罗丝的信函里提到的。他们没有办法离开，职责和责任心让他们留在了伦敦。他们不得不放弃他们的房子，住在了魔法部在伦敦的安全屋——但谁还知道那些对付魔法生物的魔法管不管用呢？只要是物理上存在的地点，就有被僵尸发现的可能性。就这样，他们胆战心惊地度过了九月。四散八方的韦斯莱也从各个地方都赶回了陋居，那里虽然远在乡郊，保卫措施却做得极差；戈德里克山谷的波特家还算安全。事实上，戈德里克山谷也变成了一个巫师们的庇护点。无数来自欧洲大陆的巫师都来到戈德里克山谷避难，祈祷格兰芬多·戈德里克的魔力能保佑他们逃离灾难。  
  罗丝·韦斯莱成绩优异，常年霸占霍格沃茨年度大榜前三名，格兰芬多的黄金找球手，又在七年级赢得了学生会女主席一位，这一切都来的轻松，但就是有些平淡如水。当然，除了她自己的用功，也得感谢她的竞争对手斯科皮。一超多强是没有意思的，两个超级大国的不断比赛才能逼迫彼此进步。她和他关系不差，原因是因为他并不是那种易怒的主；如果说她成熟在心里，那斯科皮则是从头到脚都透露着年少老成的味道，在什么方面都有不输罗丝的优秀。她仍记得在詹姆在猪头酒吧喝高了，大声嘲讽斯莱特林们不过都是老钱里的垃圾，成绩除了一人拔高便平平庸庸，下一个月N.E.WTs斯莱特林的平均分就超过了其他三个学院，平均线甚至超过了詹姆的成绩；后来她斯莱特林的朋友才告诉她，那一个月里，五年级的斯科皮给三十几个斯莱特林的七年级学生每人制定了魔鬼一般的学习计划，大家本来是给着他面子好好学了几天，但才发现他是认真的，再到后来看到马尔福一张面瘫脸就反射般的开始读书。  
自从知道了这件事情，她就觉得斯科皮这人可怕。但她就是喜欢挑战所有传统意义上的的不可能。罗丝性格里比例恰当的的天真为她的信心添砖加瓦，她快到十七岁，与父母对抗伏地魔一样的年纪，她一直渴望着生命能有所不同，而眼下就是她最好的机会。

  最后几天过的兵荒马乱，每一天都有位高权重的家长申请了特殊壁炉通行证通过校长办公室来把孩子接走，每天也都有做了噩梦的低年级孩子哭泣着光脚跑过走廊寻找妈妈，有两个晚上级长们甚至还得来求助于罗丝，她也干劲十足地帮忙。白天的时候，教职员除了教学的工作也会为了建立防御措施而忙碌。霍格沃茨的保卫咒语输下了一层又一层，尽力隔绝着里面的生气；黑湖、禁林的边缘也尽可能搭下了牢固的围墙，她同斯科皮会被叫去帮忙。她注意到他似乎一反寻常的沉默，对她的态度也很冷漠。除了“请、谢谢、对不起”这种话，其他一概不会讲。他仍然每天把自己打理得光鲜亮丽，一尘不染的长袍，没有褶皱的衬衫与领带，可能是所有姓马尔福必备的大背头，尊敬师长爱护小辈，一切看起来都很正常，除了他不太理她。  
  若是只有这一件事情反常罗丝倒也不会在意。她在公共休息室门口听到了两个平时最为相近的好友提到了她的名字，好奇心让她听了下去。“罗丝真的很奇怪，明明大难当头了她为什么还每天这么有精力地上蹿下跳。”“她不会是那种好战分子吧……”“谁知道呢，你记得上次她打魁地奇的时候把赞比尼差点撞下扫帚的事情吗。”  
  闲言碎语是人们的本性，可是当这发生在自己的好友身上，背叛的感受大于了理智。“好战分子是什么！她们甚至知道这个词的定义吗！”罗丝对阿不思抱怨道，“还有那个奇奇怪怪的马尔福哦……我看他就是个胆小鬼，肯定是不敢留下来——不是说你的意思，你不一样。”  
  阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特边收拾着行李边劝姐姐，他也是七年级学生，但他的身体情况不允许他留下。他知道自己是个累赘，还不如乖乖地回戈德里克山谷。  
  罗丝忧伤地抱着床的一根柱子。“唉，阿尔，你走了我该怎么办好呢？”阿不思则是想着，让罗丝这满腔热情被泼一泼冷水也好，她要打的是一场硬战。  
  宵禁前十分钟，罗丝和斯科皮在平日级长会和的地点见面。她保持着该有的礼貌，两个人彬彬有礼地点头示意，就开始按照寻常的巡夜路线行走。两个人什么话都不说，走的飞快。学校本来就空了一大半，那些爱调皮捣蛋的学生要么被接走了，要么也吓得不敢跑出来。罗丝想，命运是精巧的，是一盏被精心设计过的机械大钟，若不是那一夜发生的种种巧合互相咬合推动，她的生活也许会走向另一个方向。

  两个人走到了拉尔克劳塔楼前的楼梯时，罗丝吓了一跳。一个穿着白色睡衣的黑头发女孩坐在台阶上，撑着脑袋，看起来已经半睡的状态了。斯科皮上前拍了拍她，女孩看到面前的人，先是激动地站了起来，因为没站稳，差点要倒在了男孩的怀里，脸成功地涨红了。  
  女孩叫什么、在什么年级罗丝已经忘了，但她给斯科皮递情书的羞涩罗丝永生难忘，她惊叹于二十一世纪竟然还有如此纯真又美好的爱情。女孩腆着脸，递出一封粉色的信，说，“马尔……不，斯科皮学长，我爱慕你很久了。我明天就要回家了，如果今天再不说，以后怕是再也没机会了。我喜欢你！”  
  “谢谢，希望你以后能过得平安快乐。”他很温柔，神情与语气，皆是罗丝从来没有见过的那种温柔。他向来是个锐利的人，待人待事都是干净利索。或许是霍格沃茨最后的夜晚太温柔，把他感染了。平安快乐，这是他们能给彼此的最好的祝愿了。  
  把女孩送回了寝室，罗丝才反应过来斯科皮竟然要留下。她没有忍住发问，心里为之前的辱骂而羞耻。得到了斯科皮的肯定之后，她好奇得穷追不舍。  
  “你父母不会更希望你回家吗？你可是你们家独苗。”  
  “我父亲陪着母亲，”他又恢复了那种听不出情绪的波澜不惊，“去南法养病了，最近都没有消息。”  
  法国在两周前已经完全失控，法国魔法部已经依靠英国魔法部保护。罗丝愈加愧疚，低着头：“抱歉，我相信他们都一定很好的。”  
  “你要走吗？”斯科皮说，她注意到他提着灯的手或许很用力，骨节发白，他在紧张。罗丝萌生了逗一逗他的念头，“嗯。回伦敦。”  
  “其实。”他的话头顿了很久，活生生把逗号添成了句号，又折成了问号。  
  “其实？”  
  “我是为了你留下的。”  
  罗丝的心里有种不明又明了的感觉，但她假装什么都不知道。“你为什么要为了我？”  
  “我以为你会留下来。”  
  很好，最了解她的人莫过于她最大的敌人。  
  好巧不巧，他们走到了斯科皮的主席套房门口，他逃离般快速地开了门，道了晚安便把门合上。  
  她在门口站了一会儿，可能是五分钟，也可能只有二十秒，她失去了时间的概念，手就是这期间抬起来的。她扣了扣门，叫道“马尔福”；他不应门，她便敲得更用力。  
  男孩终于打开门。她嗅觉敏感，闻到了一点点威士忌的味道。可爱的男孩，还要靠喝酒壮胆。  
  “我有说过吗，我要生日了哦，”她装模作样还看了看手上的表。  
  “还有两分钟，明天就要来了。”  
  然后斯科皮就拉过了她的手腕，把她拖进了门，吻她，把她用力地抵在门上吻。他的吻技很生涩，一开始磕到了她的鼻尖，但很快就掰过了她的脑袋。这应该是他第一次亲女孩，但不是罗丝的第一次——她三年级交过一个一星期的小男朋友。罗丝引导着他，他也学的很快，差些儿要把她吻的没气。她喘气的间隙，男孩把他的头埋在了她的颈窝里，声音闷闷的。“我知道这很自私，但你别走好吗。”  
  “不可以呀，我有家人等着我的。”她摸了摸男孩子的脑袋，然后他抬起头继续吻她，她看到了他的眼睛有点红。身高的差距迫使得罗丝把腿盘上了他的腰，这个动作无疑鼓励了他。  
  当斯科皮的吻落到了她的颈部时，罗丝的后背上就生起了细密的鸡皮疙瘩，她战栗着，不知出于紧张还是兴奋。他抚慰地又吻了吻她的嘴唇，手上解开了她的领带，然后是第一枚纽扣，第二枚。他停顿了一下，出于礼貌，但是没有等到阻碍的那只手，他继续——第三枚、第四枚……他的吻下落，啃咬着她的锁骨，罗丝的手插进了他浅金色的发丝。然后他的手探向她的背后，在她以为他会更进一步的时候，他停了下来。  
  “怎么了？”她用手肘半支起身子，问道。斯科皮抬起脸，他没有把头发梳成平常油光滑良的模样，额发垂落快到眼睛，罗丝突然想到他头发的触感很柔软，摸起来像抱着克鲁克山晒太阳一样舒服。她一只手抚开他的额发，男孩的脸在月光下显得稚嫩极了，表情像是困惑的孩子。于是她又问了一次。  
  他咬着下唇，似乎下了很大的决心才问，“韦斯莱，你爱我吗？”  
  罗丝笑了一下。“哦，马尔福，你这个问题我该怎么回答。这么年轻，谁敢谈爱呢？”  
  “因为对我来说，我的答案是肯定的。”他表情格外认真，像求知若渴的孩童。他灰色的眼睛像波涛的烟云，又挡不住背后的光芒，熠熠生辉。  
  “我们可能就要永远不见了，也可能明天就要死了，你还关心这个干什么呢。”罗丝摸摸斯科皮的脸颊，往下伸去解开了他裤子的拉链，然后翻身把斯科皮压在了底下，模仿着他刚才的步骤，吻他，解开他的扣子。他就像那喀索斯，她是爱慕他青春姿容的神女。  
  罗丝跨坐在他的身上，感受到了底下隔着布料的灼热，她害怕又好奇，像初次见到火苗，想要触碰又怕受到伤害。她趴在他的胸膛上，看着斯科皮。“你知道接下来该怎么办吗？”男孩点了点头，又摇了摇头。“不”，他说，脸上漫上淡淡的红晕，不愿意多说一个字，又不拒绝她的吻——他仍对刚才得到的回答不太满意。‘真是矛盾的男孩，’罗丝想，’又幼稚又霸道，平常一副成熟稳重的样子也不知道是怎么装得那么好的‘。  
  她亲了亲他的额头，“好啦，说不定有一天呢，我就会喜欢上你的。接下来该轮到你了——虽然我们业务都不太熟练，但我们的学习能力都很好。”  
  那个夜晚是明晰、青涩、疼痛的；她获得了一些快感，分不清是身体还是精神的，或许两者都有。罗丝·韦斯莱咬下了青苹果的最后一口，作下与少女时光最后的告别。斯科皮·马尔福是聪明的，他选择了这个夜晚，明白不论从什么角度来回忆都对她意义重大，这一道分水岭意味着告别、绝望、希望，不论他们后面要有什么结果，他都要在她的人生里留下最深的烙印，把这次缠绵作为她余下生命的脊梁。

 


End file.
